


It's Raining Feathers: A Lucifer Short Story

by luciferthemorningstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chlucifer - Freeform, Cute Lucifer, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferthemorningstar/pseuds/luciferthemorningstar
Summary: Lucifer finally gets his wings back, and he is terrified that all Hell is about to break loose when he asks Chloe on a date.





	It's Raining Feathers: A Lucifer Short Story

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: this story can be treated as an AU, following a slightly different timeline than that presented in the television series. Assume Chloe knows he is the Devil, but is unaware of his wings. Please let me know if you want another chapter!

Lucifer had always prided himself in his appearance. Although he would not have called it narcissism or even mere vanity, to him, his looks were a critical part of himself, and he was proud. It was similar to the way he loved the company of beautiful women - he would rather not call himself a lecher but he certainly wouldn’t refer to himself as chaste, as a chaplain, or as one of his brothers, would. Lucifer was proud of many of his features: his dark hair, his fine jawline, and his devilish accent, but perhaps he was most fond of his wings. Whenever he happened by a mirror, say, on the landing of his penthouse, he would first, look about to see if Maze was in eyeshot (for the thing he loathed most of all was being laughed at), and he would spread his wings open, drawing out his shoulders, and stare fondly at the soft white down, which spent most of its time pressed unceremoniously against his back, hidden underneath his suit. Lucifer wasn’t sure how his Father had designed it, and, although he hated admitting it, he thought that how the wings were fitted to his back had a certain kind of esoteric charm, because not even he, the Lord of Sin, could understand how they could fold up so perfectly and disappear, only seen when he was desirous of seeing them. But Lucifer wasn’t fully grateful for his Father’s gifts, indeed, the more he looked, the more he was displeased, for one, he was absolutely certain that his left wing was crooked just so, for another, they were of his Father, so that could not have sat well with him anyway. But perhaps what disturbed Lucifer the most was the fact that none but he and the other divine beings (bless their immortal souls) were permitted to see them; thus, he had to keep them away, out of sight, fearing that a foolish mortal would happen upon it and ruin the whole thing.  
So, imagine Lucifer’s pain as he found himself slowly gravitating more and more toward the spry detective Chloe Decker, unsure of the attraction between them, but wishing more and more to impress her and land in her good graces. Lucifer didn’t understand love. He was sure that his Father had not loved him, and his mother was far too manipulative for it, so he had none to look up to in the matters of the heart. Nevertheless, he found himself inexplicably finding her more and more beautiful, more and more amusing, more and more intelligent, and more and more lovely as each day passed, and his psyche was wrought with a desire to impress her. The way he had impressed women before would not suffice now. Chloe was not shallow, and could not be won over with gifts, or wooing, or love - making. The way to impress her troubled him for months upon end, their relationship burdening his mind as a shepherd in the desert might have burdened his camels in the time of the Judges of Israel. So Lucifer fought, against his own feelings, his own judgement. He consulted with Dr. Linda, to no avail. She wanted him to ‘communicate’. Lucifer simply did not ‘communicate’. He either went all in or he went home (well, he couldn’t actually return there, but it is an idiom!), and communication simply did not fall into his perception of what he wanted. His kiss with Chloe, months prior, had given him hope that their relationship would go somewhere. Yet, similarly, his fleeing and her anger at Candy too smote his hope as surely as being slashed with a knife. But he held on to hope.  
Lucifer had never had a good memory. He liked to forget things as quickly as he could. Well, perhaps it was less of a faulty memory as a selective one: he would conveniently forget what he no longer wished to remember: drug busts, particularly unsatisfactory lovers, his fall from Grace. But though the events that are to be elaborated on in the following narrative were surely as traumatic as that horrible night he’d spent with the girl in the Richard Nixon mask, he would never forget it. The date was March 6. Yes, with a bit of thought and a hint of nostalgia, he could conjure it up for years and years afterwards. It was a dark and stormy night, and, with trembling fingers, Lucifer had pulled out his iPhone (what a dandy little thing!) and called the object of his heartache, Chloe Decker.  
“Hello?”  
“Yes, hello, Detective!”  
“Lucifer, I told you not to call me this late when we are not on a case. What’s wrong?”  
“Chloe…”  
Silence prevailed on the other line. She wasn’t one for wasting words.  
“Chloe..”  
Lucifer swallowed up his pride, and inhaled. Then he exhaled. Once, twice, three times.  
“Would you like to go on a date? Just you and me? Perhaps my house? Tomorrow? 5 pm? Or 7, if you prefer, whenever you want.”  
Lucifer found himself babbling into the phone, barely pausing for breath, and holding it as he listened to the silence on the other end, as she weighed her answers accordingly. He was delighted to find it in the affirmative, and hung up gleefully.  
Lucifer, for the first time in what felt like a millennium, had a peaceful night’s rest. The next morning entertained him with setting up the penthouse, scampering about like a madman, pulling out Chloe’s favorite alcohols, throwing away the ketchup, etc. Five pm came faster than he would have liked it to, and he felt a pang of anxiety and fear as he heard the telltale *ding* of the elevator. He nervously adjusted his tie. He never wore ties, but he had gone online and read that it was a gentlemanly thing to do on dates. So he wore a black tie and a grey shirt and a black suit, and he found himself to be very handsome. He ran his fingers through his hair several times, ensuring it had an impressive, but not too impressive, volume, and he ran his hands across his cheeks, making sure he had just the right amount of stubble, just rough enough for Chloe. The elevator doors opened, and out she stepped, and Lucifer swore that he almost had another great fall, but instead from Heaven, from his consciousness, for she was the most beautiful woman he had ever had the privilege to see. She was wearing a knee - length black dress emphasizing her curvy form, and had her hair pinned back. Diamonds glittered at her ears and her throat, and Lucifer thought that she could have been mistaken for a goddess, perhaps lady Aphrodite herself, among mortals, the way she was dressed. She smiled at him. He was too dumbfounded to smile back. She gave him a somewhat nervous greeting. He responded with a few inarticulate grunts. The date continued in a similar fashion. Lucifer tried to pour vodka for her, but ended up spilling it on himself. He tried to bring out snacks, but ended up dropping them. Lucifer eventually excused himself to the restroom, to the amusement of a wryly smiling Chloe, to rearrange himself. He stared himself squarely in the mirror, and scowled. No woman had ever disarmed him so, and he wasn’t planning to let it continue happening. He straightened his vodka and pretzel crumb soaked tie, brushed his fingers through his hair, and smiled at himself. This was fine. He was going to be alright. He back outside.  
The rest of the date was fine until the itching started. He flirted, and she flirted back. He took small sips of whiskey, she took small sips of wine. They smiled. They laughed. He told the worst jokes he could think of and she gave the worst responses she could think of. All in all, it couldn’t have gone better. Until he started itching. Lucifer could recall the exact moment. They were sitting on the couch, close together. He had his arms around her, and they were leaning in for a kiss. He remembered how she smelled, like strawberries and sunshine altogether. He was reveling in her perfection, when he felt something terrible. It was along his back, and it was the worst thing he’d felt for a very, very, long time. It was like a thousand fire ants at once were biting him, an itching, burning sensation that made him want to throw himself down upon the floor and howl bloody murder. Chloe, perceptive girl that she was, noticed immediately his discomfort. To his extreme disappointment, she pulled back gently from him.  
“Are you alright?”  
“Yes, yes, I am fine. Let’s continue.”  
They settled back in again, but Lucifer soon jumped to his feet and yelped as she touched his back. It was unbearable. He mumbled some platitude before running up the stairs of his penthouse, up to the great mirror on the landing in which he found himself so frequently distracted, and he spread his wings. Chloe was slightly surprised to see a feather fall out of his coat, but thought nothing of it. To his great horror, he saw that the feathers, his pride, his white down, were starting to loosen, as new feathers pushed their confused heads up into the warmth and daylight. Lucifer almost fainted, then and there. And it only got worse. He heard Chloe coming up the stairs.  
“Lucifer, are you okay? Is something wrong?”  
He began to back slowly down the hallway, hiding his wings beneath his jacket, feathers trailing down the walk.  
“Chloe, I am afraid I am very, very sick, please do forgive me…”  
She was faster than him. She grasped his arm and stopped him in his tracks, and he stood there, feeling her so close in the dark, yet so far. If she knew about his…his… condition… then he would never have a chance with her. What woman could love a man who shed like a bird? She stood so close to him that he could feel her breath on his face.  
“Lucifer, let me see. What’s wrong with your back? Why are there so many feathers?”  
“Chloe, it’s nothing. Really. Must’ve eaten a bad oyster…”  
She suddenly pulled off his jacket, and out popped his wings, along with a shower of white feathers. The feathers fell about them like a gentle spring rain, and he closed his eyes with humiliation as they drifted down gently. She stood, holding his black jacket, eyes wide with shock, staring at the gentle falling of the feathers. His wings had unfurled behind him, with a new coat of feathers, all in an even more dazzling white. He stood, ashamed, too mortified to say anything. Finally, after a few moments of absolute silence, he mustered the courage to open one eye and peek at her. She was smiling softly at him, her arms folded.  
“Is this part of the Devil thing?”  
“Yes, indeed, Detective.”  
“They’re beautiful.”  
“Thank you, I grew them myself.”  
She smiled and shook her head. She slipped his arms around his neck, and his automatically went around her waist.  
“Have I ruined the date?” he asked oafishly, fearing the worst. She grinned up at him, and pulled him in for their long - awaited kiss.  
“On the contrary, you made it quite interesting, Lucifer Morningstar. I am pretty sure I have never been rained on with feathers in my life, ever.”  
Lucifer smiled. “Then, madam, if you are so intrigued, can I tempt you to stay the night with me?”  
She did stay the night with him. The rest was left to history, or so he told his grandchildren (omitting some of the commentary about women other than grandma, of course). They would smile up at him and shake their heads, and say, :”Grandad! You’re telling tall tales again. A man cannot have wings.”  
“Perhaps,” he would say, with a knowing smile at Chloe. “Perhaps.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @antarctic-echoes on Tumblr for the prompt (for the Deckerstar summer exchange)! Follow me on Tumblr @luciferthemorningstar for more! Please let me know if you want another chapter!


End file.
